fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Purgavar
|ailments = , |weaknesses = , |move = Eruption |creator = Werequaza86 }} The Purgavar is an ancient Elder Dragon that suddenly appeared in the Relic Isles many years ago. It has made its home deep within the Obsidian Caves and seems to have tainted the lava there. Physiology Purgavar is a large, somewhat lizard-like Elder Dragon. Its back has several long tubes that seem to resemble volcanoes with a flat, platform-like surface around the base. Purgavar also has many spikes around the ring of this base. Even rocks that can be mined. Its head is similar to that of a snapping turtle, with a long neck. It has large, round claws.. Its exterior is a very dark maroon color, but it brightens up when it becomes enraged. There is almost always a small stream of lava pouring out of one of the cracks on Purgavar's volcano back. Behavior Not much is known about Purgavar's behavior, but it has been shown to be extremely aggressive. No one is sure what causes its magma to have the Dragon element. Purgavar has been observed drinking lava after using too many elemental attacks. Abilities Purgavar is able to shoot lava from its volcano-like back that stays on the ground for a bit before disappearing. It isn't exactly lava however. The substance that comes out is mixed with the Dragon element. It is believed that the lava it drinks is affected by some reaction in the body. This substance is also used as a beam from its mouth that scorches the ground, causing whoever walks on the scorched area to take damage. The beam always causes Dracophage Erosion. The Purgavar uses a variety of physical attacks as well, like tail swipes, stomps and body slams. If hunters remain on its back for too long, it'll get up on hind legs to throw them off. After using a few "lava" attacks, it wont be able to do anymore until it drinks from the lava. When Purgavar is enraged, the lava it spits out becomes a dark red and black color and causes Dracophage Erosion. When Purgavar's feet and chest are wounded, they'll bleed lava out, which can become another obstacle for hunters. When enraged, this also becomes infused with the dragon element. Carves G Rank Armor GR Defense: 660-850 Fire: 30 Water: -30 Thunder: 0 Ice: 15 Dragon: -15 Skills: Molten Suit, Latent Power +1, Evasion Down Weapons Sword and Shield Blaze Blade Hell's Striker Dual Blades Fire Storm Hell's Storm Greatsword Molten Spike Infernal Spike Longsword Magma Dance Infernal Dance Lance Inferno Pike Hell's Spear Gunlance Crag Blaster Hell's Destiny Hammer Obsidian Crush Volcano Crush Hunting Horn Ashen Song Ashen Skies Switch Axe Fiery Demise Blazing Demise Insect Glaive Elegant Blaze Elegant Eruption Charge Blade Scorched Boulder Infernal Boulder Light Bowgun Volcanic Blitz Hell's Blitz Heavy Bowgun Meteor Flame Meteor Blaze Bow Raining Flames Raining Hell Theme Quests G Rank Notes *Purgavar's name comes from the word purgatory. *Purgavar was one of the first monsters I came up with **The original version of Purgavar was a relative of Akantor's. *Purgavar cannot be mounted like most monsters. However, there is a platform on its back you can jump onto to attack its back directly or mine. *Purgavar's head, each leg, chest, and tail can be wounded. **The tail can be severed after being scarred. Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Crimson Demon Element Monster Category:Werequaza86 Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Dracophage Erosion Monster